thetimelordalliancefandomcom-20200213-history
Old News System
Oh and By the way, Spike Dimentos has made a 207 Tracker. If you see 207 submit it here. 15/8/16 - There is now a New News updates section which is oganised better, you can access it here. 9/22/12 - It seems like this new "update system" isn't working. Let's just forget about it until we set up the episode list. 9/22 - The Destructer is found out to actually be The Beginner in the future! 9/21 - All of a sudden, The Shadow exited the vortex above The Wrier's location. The Hunter barked over the intercom "All daleks report to the ground level! Find the Writer and Protect! Steralize all evil doers!" With that the daleks egan pouring from the underbelly of the Shadow, hundreds of millions. Xretnal looked over at the mass of daleks infiltrating the base and commanded "Protect The Writer she is vital to the paradox project!" Everyone ran away, back into the General's Spaceship, even The Headmaster. 9/20 - It turned out, by opening his mind, General Darith noticed the wrong he had been doing, and said that he will never be like he was again. Although, all of the teleportation raditation being emitted had to go somewhere, and it went right into The Playwrite. Fortunatlly, he regenerated, but he regenerated into The Headmaster, The Writer's arch-enemy. 9/19 - The Scientist tell him to run, and so he runs to the teleports. But, since they were tampered with by Alyssa, they couldn't work, even for the one who knew the password. General Darith then saw the sonic toothbrush on the ground, picked it up, and opened his mind. The sonic worked, and hewas teleported away, leaving The Destructer alone. 18/9/12 - Apon going into the control room, they find nothing, but on a small screen, General Darith is being held hostage by The Destructer. 17/9/12 - The Playwrite teaches Alyssa how to use The Writer's Sonic Toothbrush, and she opens the teleports and goes through with The Playwrite. She appears with the others, but the toothbrush is left behind. 16/9/12 - The Writer uses her pure mind power to use the teleports, and appears right in front of the control room, where The Beginner and The Scientist are. 15/9/12 - Alyssa, General Darith's right hand woman, escorts The Writer and The Playwrite to the teleports to get back on the spacestation. She says that Darith is a greedy dictator of his branch of the military, and always blames her for everything. When asked if she wants to join the alliance, she gets worried and says, "No, you don't want me! I'm....oh look the teleports!" They reach the teleports. 14/9/12 - General Darith is shocked when he is told that The Writer and The Playwrite were part of the alliance. He lets them out, and says that they should capture The Destructer for him. He does not want him killed however, for Scientific research. The Writer and her father do not say that they themselves are timelords, for fear that they might be caught too. 13/9/12 - The Destructer says he's met the alliance before, and then runs. The Scientist tracks him with his old Sonic Thermometer. 12/9/12 - The Beginner manages to escape to The Scientist. 10/9/12 - The man is revealed to be named General Darith. He and his crew where going to shut down the Alliance Spacestation, but then they noticed The Destructer. He wasn't human, so, they ran back to their spaceship and called for help. But, it leads to speculation...why did the TA's spacestation have to be shut down in the first place? 9/8/12 - The Destructer runs off in sight of The Scientist and The Writer. The Scientist follows him, but the other three have been brought to an outside spaceship, where a man is questioning them. 9/7/12 - We finnaly get to meet some of The Writer's family! His father, The Playwrite has come onto the space station! 9/7/12- The Beginner has discovered a new timelord on the Alliance's Spaceship! The Destructer! 9/7/12 - The First Episode, "The Space Station and the General" has started! The Beginner wants to see some of the old alliance, so they head to their space station, which is not as it seems. 9/6/12 - Congragulations! An Episode sysetm has been established! Make sure you keep in track so we don't just have a huge run on story! Make it like indevidual episodes! 8/6/12 - The Writer found a part of the Six Chrasteon Crystallite peices. What amazing power could these peices give? 8/6/12 - Spike Dimentos dragged a mysterious Dark Being out from the Minus World. Who, And what is this Being?Category:Stories